High School of the Dead: Black Heart(SYOC)
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: Life of a teenager is hard, struggling through high school is harder, dealing with parents who are corrupted is stressful and causes many headaches, but dealing with dealing with flesh eating freaks that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and are suddenly trying to take over the town and slowly the world...that sounds very exciting as a matter of fact this might an awesome adventur
1. Chapter 1

**My FIRST HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD STORY I hope you enjoy it I know I will (Kefku Laughter)**

**Introduction**

_What is a Nobody..._

_What is an Outcast..._

_What is a Monster..._

_What...is...a Beast..._

_Who is the Beast..._

_Am I a beast...are you a beast..._

_Why do you look at me in such a way that makes me feel like I don't belong?_

_People use me, threaten me, ignore me, NEGLECT ME..._

_All I want to do is good but everyone is too busy looking outside the box so why does it matter._

_WHY SHOULD I A COMMON STREET KID CARE ABOUT THE LIVES OF OTHERS!_

_Darkness is my life force_

_Misery is my company_

_Pain is my lover who I have undying love for_

_Sorrow is my cup of tea_

_Rage/Anger is the monster I keep caged for all eternity never to be let out_

_And hate is what keeps me going its something that motivates me and drives me forward_

_Little did I know my life was about to make a turn for the worst...or...is it the beginning of a brighter road that I'm fixing to walk_

_I just hope I can find the right answer at the end of the life long story..._

**_Welp here it is the introduction yo my story, now all I need is Oc characters to fill it up...so I'm gonna need YOUR HELP THATS RIGHT YOUR HELP. YOU THE PEOPLE WITH YOUR WONDEROUS IMAGINATION CAN HELP ME WITH THIS STORY...there is a few RULE you will need to FOLLOW in order to make it on my story._**

**_1: No Mary/Gary Sues okay_**

**_2: Be creative I will allow you to send up to 2 ocs_**

**_3: I am opening the door to sexuality_**

**_4: Sending your characters allows me to do anything I want to your character wither its sexual, harmful, emotional, etc etc etc_**

**_5: Please I cannot stress this enough NO SENDING OC CHARACTERS THROUGH REVIEWS_**

**_6: Update daily or else (Kefku Laughter)_**

**_And finally..._**

**_7: When you send your character send it like this "Darkness High: Enter Name"_**

**_Here My Oc get to know him well your gonna be around him a lot..._**

Name: Tray Julius Cooper

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Race: African American

Nationality: USA

Personality: Very antisocial and a very rebellious, due to everyone disliking him because of who his parents are. People tend to try to use him to get closer to them so he pretty much isolates himself away from everyone as much as he can. He has no friends nor did he ever have friends. His presence scared not only student but some of the teachers as well which is why he keeps his fur hood over his head so that noone can see his face

Picture your character in front of you describe your character:

-Appearance

Skin tone: Dark brown

Hair color/style/length(Be creative and please not TOO many silver hair people okay): Black dreadlocks the goes a little bit past his shoulders

Eye color(Be Creative I'm allowing Dual colored eyes): Pinkish red

Height: 5"7

Body type: Lean but a bit muscular

-Clothing

Cold: Black long sleeve shirt underneath a black coat with fur on the hood, light blue baggy wrangle jeans and brown timberland boots

Rainy: Same as his Casual Clothing.

Casual: Dark brown sleeveless hoodie with white fur on the hood,

-Skills & Abilities

Skills: Auto Mechanical skills, Parkour/Free running, cooking, hand to hand combat (Boxing and Wing Chun/Mixed Martial Arts), Driving skills

Strengths(Maximum is 5/Minimum is 2): Power, Speed, Agility, Reaction Time, Endurance

Weaknesses(Max is 4/Min. is 2): Observation, Problem Solving, Listening skills

Likes: Spicy food, action movies, sparring/training, big breast, fast cars, fixing cars, darkness

Dislikes: boring lectures, onions, his parents, deep down he hates what people call him behind his back

-Weapon

Weapons made outta what you find in school:

Weapons found outside of school:

Weapons that you want(Think Carefully. No Rocket or Grenade Launchers):

-Bio

History: It will be revealed in the story

Family Info:Sally Wallace( Mother)Alive-Unknown location, Reggie Don Cooper(Father)Alive-Unknown location, and Thomas Cooper(Older Brother)Alive-

Are you in a relationship: No

If no, do you want one?: Yes

-Information

What is your reaction to Tray:

What are you feelings toward Tray:

What would you consider Tray as:

Anything you wanna add:

_**I'm not going rewrite everything you need for you to fill out just look at the list I sorta filled out GO ONE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THERE ARE ZOMBIES THAT NEED BUSTING SO LETS GET TO IT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the plot and I own Tray that is all. **

**Tray POV**

_I am Nobody..._

_As I walk through the halls of this school I feel eyes looking at me as if trying to read me. My hood with fur around it covers my dark brown, my pinkish red eyes. To be honest I kinda like it and i kinda it...I like it because I like being alone, being a loner, an outcast, someone whose different from the usual ordinary people around this boring school, this borning town, this boring city. I hate it because everyone sees me as a monster, a killer, a beast...someone who should be locked away in a mask i wear causes people to shun me and its not just the mask i wear...my name also causes people to fear me and my parents. 'Sigh' My parent my OOF-_

I was just walking the halls and in a deep train a thought before something hit my chest, turn out I bumped into a n olive skin colored girl with blue eyes, brown hair, and dimples on her cheeks. She wore a crop top with a jean jacket, high waisted skirt, and black vans.

_"She must be a cheerleader I mean look at her body and...and...what am I thinking," I thought._

As I walked past her and was making my way to class I felt a hand grab mine I quickly turned around to find the same girl holding my gand and for a minute there my started to feel a warm sensation in my chest...but that only lasted for a second, then I realized what was going on... I pulled my hand away quick trying not to be noticed but the student who were staring with there jaws to the ground because of what that stupid girl did(its to late trying to go by unnoticed).

"Excuse me but you need to look where your going and-"

"Sorry." I said to her in a low tone of voice, although everyone seems to be watching closely to see how I react to this situation. I decided it would also be best if I picked up her books, still everyone watches in amazement as I do something completely unexpected for someone I don't even know. I handed her the books she dropped and walked away from her but still...she followed behind me sporting a look of wonder and curiosity on his dimple face. "Stop following me girl." I said to her in the nicest way possible. "Don't tell me what to do I do whatever I want whenever I want and my names not girl its Taylor...Taylor Jenkins." She says with her nose in the air her giving me a snobby look. "Why are you following me Taylor...aren't you worried?" I asked. "Worried...worried about what?" She asked with curiosity written all over her face. _I don't wanna ask her this while in the halls around so many people who could listen in on our conversation._"Look I can't explain it right now but...its best you avoid me for you see people look at me the wrongway because of who I am.. .because of my name." With that being said I left her in the hall sporting a confused look on her face, when I looked over my shoulder to see two girls join up with her but who cares as long as she's away from me.

_I can't let anyone in my life...to much sorrow and sadness to bare, all I need is pain and misery to take it all away. _

_Taylor POV_

_"What was that all about?" She asked to herself. _"Girl you sure dodged a bullet." She turned to see two random girl walk up to him. "What do you mean by that...Who is he?" I asked in anticipation. The tall one with brown straight hair says,"that boy that you was just talking to that is Tray Julius Cooper, there's a rumor around town saying that his father is a international crime lord, his mother is a corrupt politician who helps his father in his 'business', and his brother is locked up with the death penalty hanging possibly over his head because of a murder he committed 3 years ago." Said the short blonde girl. "If I were you I'd stay away from him and try to avoid getting in his way." After that comment the blonde and the brown haired girl went on their way to who knows where. But before they got to farI shouted at them,"maybe all he needs is a friend." They turned to me an laughed as if the task near to Iimpossible but I knew I could open him up all I need is a little push in the right direction and he will open up to me.

As I was thinking of where to start with him I fail to realize I passed my classroom, the tardy bell was proof enough that I wasn't paying attention.

_Minutes later..._

Here I am writing notes down in my notepad as the teacher goes on about World War two. As he was about to put on a small film describing what it was like through the eyes of the soldiers who went to war and survived _he _ comes into the class with his hood over his head and hands in his pocket. Tension was in the air, as I looked around everyone seem to have a worried expression on their faces. "I'm here to pick ip my homework along with todays assignments once I have those ill leave so you can resume teaching." He said in a low tone. Before the teacher could act I stood up and shouted "NO!" Everyone including the teacher was shocked by my reaction toward the subject. He again asks the teacher for the work needed to be completed and again I protested. He turns an gives me the meanest frown you could think of. "What's your deal." He says in a low tone. "My _DEAL _is everytime class starts you get the assignment then leave like your king sit down and learn something in class like the rest of us." I said raising my voice high."Why does it matter now you bump into me and ALL OF A SUDDEN you know what's best for me why now when you never paid attention to me before." Tray Shouted.

...

"Hmph that's what I though." He said as a growl left his mouth.

He turns to the teacher and says,"give me my assignment NOW." said Tray. Again i shouted no while the students just stared in shock and confusion. Suddenly the teacher raised his voice at us and told us to go to the principles office, but i can tell he was still scared of Tray because of the panicking look he was giving him. I wanted to get to know him more but herevi am arguing with him...what I way to earn someone's friendship.


End file.
